Death of a Doctor
by The General Electric
Summary: He's stopped running. It's finally time to meet the end, but before he does, there's one more conversation they need to have.


_"Whatever happens next, whatever you see, I need you to not interfere."  
>-The Doctor, as portrayed by Matt Smith<br>The Impossible Astronaut, Series Six, Episode 1 2011  
>Written by Steven Moffat<em>

-/-

**Death of a Doctor  
>By The General Electric<strong>

-/-

Stepping down onto the rocky shore of Lake Silencio, not looking back at his friends gathered on the shore, here to witness his final moments, the Doctor gave a small, sad, smile. "Don't worry." He assured the figure garbed in a space suit standing opposite him. "I know it's you."

The astronaut moved its hand to the visor covering their face, moving it up, revealing a face he knew all to well. "Hello Sweetie…"

"Hello River."

River Song let out a choked sob, an eyepatch covering her right eye, her curled hair restrained by the suit. "You invited me to watch me kill you?" she asked with a watery laugh.

"Yeah, it's a little strange I know." He answered scratching his head. "But I thought you might enjoy the time with me."

"Before watching you die you mean?" she retorted.

"No… well yes. I just wanted you there, you know?"

She did know, she remembered that day, he had looked so sad, acting as if it was the last time he would see everyone, little had she known it had been, more enthralled by The Doctor's presence at the time.

"Did you enjoy it?"

She nodded. "Of course sweetie, how could I not?" She started, pausing, eyes darting towards the shore once more. "My parents then?"

"I wanted to see them." He began, shuffling his feet. "One last time, as they were before it went all…"

"Wrong?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Wrong." The Time Lord sighed. "Before the flesh, before Demon's Run, before…"

"Me?" She asked a little stung.

"No, no. Never, Melody Pond, River Song, how could you even think that?" he asked, aghast at the very thought.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" She paused, unsure, her eyes closing in anguish. Worry, guilt and reticence all clear as day on her face. "Why me Doctor?"

"Because if you don't, Kovarian will kill you, and unlike me, you don't have any more regenerations to fall back on if she comes at you in force." The Doctor mused. "Besides, this always happens River, it's a fixed point in time, I have to die. Here and now, you know that."

"I'll change this." She said with conviction. "Any minute now, I'll come running down that hill, to save you."

"No, you won't."

"How would you know?" She cried. "How do you know I won't?"

"Because;" He began simply. "You're here now."

"Damn you Doctor." She muttered. "Why do you have to be so…"

"Me?"

She laughed through a sob, her eyes locking onto his. "Yes, you stupid man, why must you be so you?"

"Because, someone has to be." He answered, a comfortable silence descending for a few seconds, as they basked in the company.

"There's a Silent on that ridge." River noted with a flick of the head.

"I know. Amy saw it."

"Did she? I don't remember."

"You didn't really realise the significance at the time." He chuckled. "And then with America and me getting thrown into Area 51, it's understandable."

"Oh please, it isn't always about you, ya know?" she murmured unconvinced.

The Doctor laughed and cocked his head giving her a crooked smile. "How do I look?" he asked, fixing his bowtie with a smile.

"Amazing..." River whispered, almost reverently.

"Kind of have to be, when you know you're walking to your death right?" The beyond ancient Traveller looked at her with a smile, reassuring and gentle. A smile that had hooked the trust of so many before, from Ian and Babara, to Sarah Jane and Ace right up to Rose, Martha and Donna.

She looked him in the eyes, those green, gold ringed eyes as he spoke his last 5 words, with a smile on his face. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

She laughed, raising her hand, the psychic link to the laser set in to the suit reacting, and she replied sadly.

"Rule 1, The Doctor Lies."

-/-

**Quick little drabble written in preparation for Saturday's episode, "The Wedding of River Song," which as I believe is the final episode of season 6, and the final episode for the year besides the Christmas Day Special.**

**And yes, it is Saturday, one week delay between the UK and Australia.  
><strong>

**And even so, I still need to go back and watch "Closing Time." Spoilers; apparently the Doctor gets his Stetson here.**

**Stetsons are cool.**

**Till next time, Jordan out.**


End file.
